Kyp's Family
by Raikana Sakaro
Summary: Another of my background stories. I know I'm messing with canon something awful, but that's the joy of fanfiction.


**Disclaimers:** This story is a piece of fanfiction written for pleasure, not profit. Kyp Durron and Lowbacca are owned by Kevin J. Anderson. Luke Skywalker and the Star Wars universe are owned by George Lucas. Christopher Skywalker, Melissa Skywalker, Roolck Soolta, Charlanta Soolta, and Carlissa Soolta/Durron are all original characters thought up by me.

**Note:** This is a short, sweet story that I wrote about Kyp. It was written as background for one of my characters in my fighter squadron. I hope you enjoy reading it.

  
**_Kyp's Family_**

Kyp Durron stood atop the Great Temple on Yavin's fourth moon watching the sun come over the horizon. He felt a breeze tug his robe and his still-long mostly-black hair. Only a few stands of silver graced his dark hair, despite his somewhat advanced age. Thinking about his age only drove home the fact that he hadn't found a person he loved enough to spend the rest of his life with. A wave of sadness washed over him at that thought because almost all the other teachers including his friend, Luke Skywalker, and Luke's son, Christopher, were married and some even had children. That made him realize that he wanted kids of his own.

"Is something wrong, Kyp?" a voice gently interrupted his musings. Kyp turned to see Luke standing behind him.

"No, Luke. I was just contemplating my life." Suddenly an idea struck him like a bolt of Force-lightning. "Bye, Luke. I'll see you at classes." He walked to the turbolift. Once inside, he keyed it to take him to the level with the computer room on it. He casually made his way to the computer room and found Lowbacca in there, softly growling at one of the terminals. He gave the Wookiee a wide berth as he seated himself at another terminal. He logged onto the holo-net and soon found the Galactic Adoption Agency. He saw that the number of orphans had increased greatly in recent times. It's a pity, he thought to himself. At least I can help one parentless child. He scanned the list of children. His gaze fell on one name and he requested more information.

CARLISSA SOOLTA. BORN 12-02-62 NR. LENGTH: .5 METERS. WEIGHT: 20 LBS.

  
PARENTS WERE ROOLCK SOOLTA AND CHARLANTA SOOLTA. NO SIBLINGS. 

  
HAIR: BLOND. EYES: BLUE.

  
Cause of parent's death?

  
SHIP ATTACKED BY UNKNOWN FORCES. NEW REPUBLIC SHIP _ALLIANCE_

  
RESPONDED TO DISTRESS CALL. _ALLIANCE_ FOUND CARLISSA

  
HIDDEN FROM ENEMY.

Kyp sat back for a moment to think. An infant girl whose parents were killed by "unknown forces", probably pirates. She was only nine months old now. Smiling, he made his decision; he would adopt Carlissa Soolta. He leaned forward again and typed in a request for an adoption form. When it came up on the screen he filled it out and sent it back. He logged off the holo-net and saw that he still had plenty of time to make it to his class.

* * * * * *

A few days later, Kyp was sitting in the mess hall eating dinner when his comlink beeped softly. He thumbed it on "Yes?"

"Master Durron?" the female voice on the other end inquired.

"Yes," he replied.

"This is the Galactic Adoption Agency," the woman explained. "We have reviewed your request and decided to grant it. You will need to come to Coruscant to take care of some things. While you are here we can give you a holo of your new child."

"Understood. I'll be there in three days."

"Thank you, Master Durron. GAA out."

Kyp switched his comlink off and finished his dinner before going to see Luke. He stood in front of the door to Luke's house, a small Massassi temple, and knocked. The door opened to reveal a young woman with strawberry-blond hair and bright green eyes. "Hello, Master Durron," she greeted him, a small smile playing across her lips.

"Hello, Melissa. Is your father here?"

"Yes. Would you like to come inside?"

"No, thank you. I just need to tell him something quickly." She stood silently for a few moments and he could tell that she was calling her father. Soon Luke walked up to them and Melissa left.

"What is it, Kyp?"

"I'm leaving for Coruscant tomorrow morning. Hopefully I won't be there more than a few days. Can you teach my class while I'm gone?"

"Sure, Kyp. Why are you leaving though?"

"I can't tell you yet. I hope you'll find out soon."

"Very well. I'll see you soon. May the Force be with you."

Kyp nodded his head. "And with you, too." He turned and walked back to his quarters. He packed enough clothes for one week before exchanging his robes for a pair of pajamas and laying down on his pallet to sleep.

* * * * * *

Kyp sat in the cockpit of his X-wing. Soon, the navicomputer spit out the numbers for his jump to hyperspace. He pulled the levers back and leaned back in his seat as the ship jumped forward. They had only wanted him for two days, so he was on his way back to Yavin 4. He reached into a pocket and pulled out the holo they had given him. She was a beautiful child and she'd be his in a few months. A smile graced his lips as his heart soared. _I'm going to have a child! _He thought. He would finally have a family.

* * * * * *

Luke watched Kyp talk into his comlink. A smile soon came to his friend's face. It had been over two months since Kyp went on his mysterious trip to Coruscant. He had seemed to be happy ever since that trip, smiling almost constantly. One time Luke caught had caught Kyp gazing at a holo of a baby girl, smiling beatifically. Then he noticed Kyp walking up to him. "Hello, Kyp. Is there something I can do for you?"

"No. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to have a visitor in a few days. You'll find out why I went to Coruscant then."

Luke watched Kyp walk away, pulling a holo out of his robes as he walked. Luke was completely mystified. _Where would Kyp have gotten a holo of a baby girl?_ he wondered. He shook his head. He'd just have to wait a few more days. Kyp had said that everything would be explained then.

* * * * * *

Kyp woke up to find that the sun hadn't come up yet, but the glow from Yavin softly lit everything. He got out of bed and went into the fresher. After he was showered, he put on one of his Jedi robes. The GAA ship would be landing right after breakfast. He walked down to the mess hall and got a light breakfast. After he had finished he walked down to the landing pad to wait. In just a short while his child would be here. _His_ child, with _his_ name. Someone to love and to love him.

"Hello, Kyp. Aren't you up a little early?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to wait for my visitor."

"I wonder who could be so important that you would get up this early?" Luke mused aloud, hoping Kyp would tell him. Kyp just smiled slyly.

"I guess you'll have to wait with me to find out."

About thirty minutes later, Kyp's eye caught a flash of sun on metal. He soon heard the rumble of the ship's thrusters as it came down. He saw it get larger and larger as it flew closer, the sound from it's engines getting louder. Finally, after a few more minutes, the ship settled on the landing pad and the ramp lowered. Soon a woman walked down the ramp carrying a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She walked up to Kyp. "Master Durron?"

Kyp nodded. The woman held the child out and Kyp took her, a broad smile on his face. She handed him the satchel that had been hanging on her shoulder and he slung it over his own. "Your timing was perfect, Master Durron. In another month she would have been sent to a foster home. You've given a homeless child a home and we thank you for that." With that she turned and walked back onto her ship. At the top of the ramp she turned around. "Farewell, Master Durron!" she called.

Kyp turned and walked back toward where Luke was. His friend was staring at the child in his arms; his child. "Is that your visitor?"

"No, Luke. That woman was my visitor. This is my child. Meet Carlissa Durron."

Luke was stunned. When did Kyp have a child? Then he realized that Kyp _hadn't_ had a child; he'd _adopted_ one. "You did a good thing, Kyp. I'm sure the other kids will love her."

"Thanks, Luke. I'd better go get her settled in my room. I'll see you later." Kyp walked back into the Great Temple with Carlissa in his arms. Life was going to get much better now.

**_The End_**


End file.
